Generally when electric power is supplied to a disk apparatus regardless of its installation state, its disk section is started. For example, in a hard disk apparatus equipped with a tuner, when its main power supply is set in the ON state, the tuner is started, and the disk section of the hard disk apparatus is also started. In this way, when the main power supply is set in the ON state, the disk section is started regardless of the installation state of the hard disk apparatus.
On the other hand, a method of protecting the disk section, wherein a disk head floating over the medium of the disk section is retracted to a safety zone after starting depending on the magnitude of impact detected by an acceleration sensor, has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei 04-60956). In the case when impact is applied after starting, the disk head is retracted to the safety zone at the timing when the acceleration sensor detects this impact. In the case of a 3.5-inch magnetic disk or the like, a zone on the disk is secured as this safety zone. The entire disclosure of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei 04-60956 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, in such a method of protecting the disk section as described above, when the installation operation (for example, the determination of the installation position, the connection of an antenna and a monitor, the operation of receiving tuner signals, etc.) of the disk apparatus is carried out while electric power has been supplied to the disk apparatus and the disk section has been started, and if large impact is applied to the disk apparatus owing to human operation errors or the like, the disk section will be damaged, that is, an impact mark will be generated on the medium by the disk head floating over the medium of the disk section, or the disk head itself will be deteriorated, thereby causing a problem of being unable to secure the reliability of the disk section.
In other words, in the disk section having a configuration in which the safety zone of the disk head is secured on the medium, impact resistance in a state wherein the disk head is retracted to the safety zone while the disk section is started and the medium is rotated differs from that in a state wherein the disk head is retracted to the safety zone while the disk section is not started and the medium is stopped; it is general that the impact resistance in a state the medium is rotated is lower. Furthermore, the state of the disk head retracted to the safety zone is different; while the medium is rotated, the disk head floats from the medium, and while the medium is not rotated, the disk head lands on the medium.
In the case when strong impact is applied in the state wherein the disk head is retracted to the safety zone on the medium, damage to the medium becomes greater when the medium is rotating because for example the disk head makes contact with the portion corresponding to the safety zone of the medium owing to the impact and an impact mark is generated. Then, at the next movement of the disk head, scratches may be generated occasionally on the medium depending on the state of the impact mark or the behavior of chips caused by the impact mark.
Hence, in the configuration of the disk section in which the safety zone for the disk head is secured on the medium, in the state wherein the medium is rotating when the disk head is retracted to the safety zone, the frequency at which the reliability of the disk section against the impact applied at the time cannot be secured becomes high in comparison with the state wherein the medium is not rotating when the disk head is retracted to the safety zone.
In other words, the conventional disk section protecting method has a problem, that is, the reliability of the disk section cannot be secured occasionally in the case when large impact is applied during the installation operation of the disk apparatus.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problem, the present invention is intended to provide a disk apparatus, a disk apparatus controlling method, a program and a recording medium, capable of securing the reliability of the disk section even in the case when large impact is applied during the installation operation of the disk apparatus.